All's Fair
by storm101
Summary: Kenren's hands wander a little too far during the new recruits' first lesson. Saiyuki Gaiden, 10/K, yaoi obviouslly


Tenpou stalked down the row of new recruits, the hated uniform great coat swirling around his booted legs. "All right, soldiers. Today is your first day of training in the art of combat. I expect you all to pay full attention to the lesson General Kenren and I will be giving you." He nodded to his black-haired subordinate, who saluted casually. "General Kenren will be dealing with you more directly, and he is in charge if I am not present. Any questions at this time?"

Dead silence.

"Perfect. General, come here." As Kenren approached, Tenpou continued to address the soldiers. "Now, we are about to spar-- meaning, of course, that we will practice fighting against each other in order to improve." He caught a few of the rookies rolling their eyes. "Yes, I _have _had to explain that to some recruits." There was a smattering of laughter, before the group fell into an uneasy silence. Tenpou allowed himself a smile. "Apparently, Sergeant Hiko trained you all well. Don't be so worried-- The stick up _my _ass isn't nearly so big." This time there was a bit more laughter.

By this time his new general was standing in front of him, one eyebrow raised with his arms crossed in front of him. "Now, as I was saying," Tenpou began, before suddenly lunging at Kenren.

Startled, blue eyes blinked as General Kenren's training kicked in, and he swung his hands up to block the punch aimed at his jaw, stepping back in an attempt to avoid the kick to his kidneys. "Obviously," Tenpou called to the recruits, barely out of breath, "the element of surprise is _always _useful. Sun Tzu once said 'All warfare is based on deception.' He is entirely correct." The brunet strategist ducked under Kenren's defenses, feinting left, and aiming another kick to the lothario's right knee. Kenren danced back again. "If you can make your opponent think you're going to do one thing, and then do another, you are more likely to win a fight. Even better…"

Tenpou purposefully let a hole form in his defenses. Kenren took the opportunity and pinned him. "If you can force your opponent into making the actions _you_ want him to make, he'll play right into your hands." Tenpou grinned up at Kenren, who was beginning to wonder if there was something going on. "For instance, the General is particularly talented at Judo-- if I gave him the opportunity to pin me, he would. Also, he knows of my own reputation in martial arts. Note that he's used a more advanced pin to keep me from moving." Kenren rolled his eyes, clearly beginning to tune out the explanation for the recruits realizing that he'd indeed been tricked. Bored, one hand continuing to pin his wrists behind his back, Kenren's other hand began to wander… a little too low.

Caught off guard, Tenpou _squeaked, _and in an instant Kenren was on his back, legs pinned and a hand on his throat. The recruits blinked.

"Sir?" one awed little newbie ventured. "… I thought you said that was an advanced technique…?" If their Field Marshal could escape that kind of bar hold...

"… Yes," Tenpou finally said. "But obviously, all attacks have a weakness. Exploit the weakness, and you just might be able to save yourself-- or any men you have command of." Awkwardly, Tenpou stood, offering a hand up to his General.

Kenren took it with a rueful look. "Nice move," he commented, grinning roguishly.

Tenpou smiled back. "Thanks. You're a very talented fighter." He was slowly getting back into his element, in command of his reactions again. "…However, please don't do that again in front of the men."

"_Just _in front of the men?" Kenren's smirk turned more seductive.

"Perhaps. Meet me in my quarters later tonight, and we'll discuss your impropriety and punishment." Tenpou grinned widely as Kenren floundered for words. "Element of surprise, General. Don't forget your basics."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If I get a lot of good reviews for this one, I might have to continue it...

Also, thank you Nobuhiro Watsuki, author of Rurouni Kenshin. Hiko Seijuuro the 13th would make the perfect Drill Sergeant.

Neway, this was just a mental image I had talking to Myst that I had to scribble down. Read and Review, please?


End file.
